


Motivation

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: When Iwaizumi gets mad, it doesn’t end well for anyone (usually Oikawa). Good thing you’re around to distract him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Motivation

Coming to this party was a mistake. 

You would have been content with staying in your dorm, chowing down on about a year’s worth of snacks and catching up on your favorite anime. Unfortunately, your roommates didn’t quite agree.

“Come on,” they had said. “It’ll be fun!”

You had steadfastly refused, until one of them had uttered the magic words.

“You know, I heard Iwaizumi might be there tonight.”

It was a little embarrassing how whipped you were.

Ever since you two had worked on a project together a few months ago, you couldn’t get him (and his biceps) out of your mind. You had his number, but you were far too nervous to text him out of the blue, especially when you didn’t have any excuse anymore. Getting over him proved to be impossible. It didn’t help you kept seeing him all around campus. He would come by the coffee shop you worked at occasionally, but your conversations never managed to progress past exchanging basic pleasantries. Unfortunately, you were so desperate that you would take whatever you could. 

As a result, you found yourself standing in a corner of the room, nursing your drink. Your roommates had long since taken off, finding their own man candy to spend the night with. 

You sighed, pushing off of the wall. You had just decided that you might as well head back to your dorm, when a body crashed into you. Clutching your drink so it wouldn’t spill, you turned to face the perpetrator, meeting the eyes of Oikawa Tooru.

“Oh, sorry about that, cutie,” he said airily, “I was looking for someone and wasn’t watching where I was…” he trailed off, studying your face intently. He snapped his fingers. “Oh hey! You’re barista-chan, aren’t you?”

You sputtered. “I’m sorry?” Technically, he wasn’t wrong, but that wasn’t a title you had ever been called before. Especially not by Oikawa Tooru.

“Perfect! You’re actually who I was looking for! I could use your help, cutie,” he said. 

You couldn’t help but notice that he kept glancing over his shoulder worriedly. “Um, are you sure you have the right person?”

“Yup!” he nodded emphatically. “You see, barista-chan, let’s just say that I did something bad. And now there’s someone – a big, ugly, brutish someone – who’s out to kill me.”

You recoiled in shock. “Excuse me?”

He leaned in, apparently misinterpreting your reaction. “I know, right? Imagine wanting to kill someone as beautiful as me!”

Oikawa looked over his shoulder again and turned back to you, speaking just a bit faster. “Anyways, I need your help. I need you to distract him for me so that he forgets about how mad he is.”

Your head was swimming. Those pre-game shots you had taken earlier with your roommates weren’t exactly helping your situation right now. As he continued talking, you chugged the rest of your drink. You’ve heard of Oikawa’s dramatics before, but this was the first time that you’d personally experienced them. People definitely weren’t exaggerating. 

“…Oikawa, I don’t get why you’re asking me. What did you do? And why me?”

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Well, let’s just say I offered to help him out a bit. There’s this girl he’s liked for a while now, and I told him that if he didn’t make a move on her soon, I’d ask her out instead. He didn’t…exactly take it well.”

“But if he’s mad, then—”

“Oh no, cutie, don’t worry! He won’t be mad at _you_.”

The sound of raised voices in the other room reached your ear, and Oikawa abruptly yelped, cutting himself off. 

“Okay, barista-chan, it’s your time to shine! Good luck!” he said, grabbing you by the shoulders. He dragged you along, and you simply followed, too confused to process your situation. 

“Shittykawa--“ you heard someone yell from behind you. Oikawa pushed you into their path and you stumbled, hands coming up to press against a broad chest. You saw Oikawa flash you a thumbs up and rush off, as two broad hands gripped your waist, stopping you from falling. 

Oh no. You thought you recognized that voice. You slowly glanced up, meeting Iwaizumi’s angry gaze. It seemed to soften immediately when he registered you. 

“Oh, hey,” he said softly. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Iwaizumi glanced over your head, and it struck you that he was probably looking for Oikawa. You weren’t friends with Oikawa or anything, but he seemed genuinely frightened by what Iwaizumi would do to him. You were also a little tipsy, and this was the closest you had ever been to Iwaizumi. His hands were still on you, and all you knew was that you didn’t want him to let go.

“I was actually looking for you,” you spoke up, and his eyes snapped back to yours. 

“Yeah?” The corners of his lips turned up slightly. “Why’s that?”

Oikawa’s earlier words shot through your mind. If Iwaizumi had a girl he liked, and Oikawa was adamant that you be the one to come distract him…

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a while, and I missed you.”

His grip on your waist tightened imperceptibly. “You missed me, huh?” Iwaizumi took a step forward. You stepped back reflexively and your back hit the wall. Huh. It seemed like you weren’t the only one who was bold tonight. “Well, I’m here now. What did you want to do?”

Were you crazy, or was he flirting with you?

You blamed the alcohol coursing through your veins for your rush of boldness. “I thought we could hang out.” Your hands slowly slid down his chest, running over his stomach.

One of his hands let go of your waist and came up to press against the wall by your head. Your breath caught in your throat at his close proximity. “That’s funny,” Iwaizumi said, voice dark, “because I wanted to hang out with you too.” He leaned in closer. “I’ve wanted to for a while now, actually,” he whispered in your ear. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. His proximity, his hands burning at your waist, the scent of his cologne invading your senses – it was all too much. 

Grabbing his shirt, you yanked Iwaizumi closer, meeting his lips with yours. He immediately pressed you harder against the wall. His lips coaxed yours apart, tongue sweeping across yours eagerly. The hand by your head threaded into your hair, tilting your head to his liking. You moaned softly into his mouth, your hands coming up to wrap around his broad shoulders. 

Growling darkly, he pulled away. Before you could even speak, his lips attached themselves to your neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses across your skin. He sucked lightly at the spot above your collarbone, his teeth lightly scraping over the sensitive skin of your throat. That was definitely going to leave a mark, but you couldn’t find it in you to protest.

“Fuck, Iwaizumi,” you moaned out.

The sound of his name seemed to strike something in him, and he abruptly pulled back, leveling you with his hungry gaze. You tried to catch your breath, chest heaving and lips kiss-swollen. 

His hands slowly slid under your shirt. “My place isn’t far from here,” he said, thumbs lightly stroking under your breasts. That was definitely an invitation. 

You swallowed, steeling yourself. “Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *

You had barely stepped into Iwaizumi’s room before he was on you. 

Pushing you down on his bed, he climbed on after you, divulging his own shirt in the process. Your mouth watered at the smooth expanse of his chest that was now visible. All that time he spent in the gym was definitely paying off.

Iwaizumi’s hands reach out to grab the bottom of your shirt, but he pauses before removing it. “Are you sure?” he asked, looking uncharacteristically uncertain. 

You nodded, trying not to seem as eager as you actually are. “I’m sure,” you said, “I want you, Iwaizumi.”

He groaned, almost ripping your shirt off with how forceful he was. You helped him out by taking your bra off, and his eyes widened appreciatively at all the skin that was on display.

“It’s Hajime,” he murmured, cupping your breasts. While he pinched and twisted your nipples, you bit back a moan. “Tonight, you’re gonna call me Hajime.”

Somehow, your lust-fogged brain still was able to be snarky. “Only tonight?” you asked teasingly. 

When no response came, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, concerned. Iwaizumi was staring down at the bed, a frustrated expression on his face. 

“I…wanted to do this right,” he said gruffly, “but things got a little out of hand.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Iwaizumi brought his hand up, gently tucking your hair behind your ear. “I like you,” he said, and his voice was so sincere that it almost made you forget that you both were topless on his bed at the moment. “I’ve liked you ever since we did that project together, and I don’t think it’s right for me to continue without you knowing how I feel about you.” 

God, you didn’t think it was possible for you to fall for this man more, but clearly you were wrong. After reminding yourself to breathe, you reached out hesitantly, grabbing his other hand. “I like you too,” you whispered softly.

Iwaizumi stared at you in awe for a moment, before swooping in to meet your lips with his. Compared to the earlier kisses you had shared, this one seemed much softer, much more intimate. It didn’t stay that way for long, though.

He reached down to unbutton your pants, and you lifted your hips up off the bed, helping him. After stripping you completely, his hand traveled up your thigh slowly, two fingers coming up to circle your clit. 

“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet,” he hissed.

“Just for you,” you said softly.

With your words, all his earlier inhibitions seemed to disappear. One of his fingers played with your pussy, spreading your wetness around before pressing slowly into you. 

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me these past few months,” he said, thumb rubbing at your clit. You raised your hips off the bed, desperate for his touch, but his other hand came to hold you down. 

He proceeded to fuck you with his finger slowly, absolutely torturing you. “You know,” he continued, “I definitely liked you after the project, but the first time I saw you at the coffee shop—” He paused to add another finger and you clenched around the intrusion, moaning out. “When I saw you in that little apron with that pretty smile on your face, God, I wanted to bend you over the counter and fuck you so bad.”

“Fuck,” you panted. The feeling of his fingers combined with his words was overwhelming. It seemed like he had barely started, and you were already dangerously close to the edge.

The fingers inside you curled mercilessly, making your thighs tremble. “Hajime—"

The hand at your hip came up to roughly pinch your nipples. “Damn, baby,” he groaned, “you sound so fucking hot when you say my name.” His fingers sped up, rubbing against your inner walls roughly. “But I bet you’ll sound even better when you cum for me.”

All it took was for him to stroke your clit one more time, and that was it. You threw your head back, mouth open in a soundless scream, as his talented fingers sent you over the edge. 

As you came back down to Earth, attempting to catch your breath, Iwaizumi slowly slid his fingers out from your core. Maintaining eye contact with you all the while, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, making your cheeks heat up.

He audibly groaned at the taste of you on his tongue. “Fuck, I can’t wait any longer.” He reached over into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom, and you took the opportunity to give him a once-over. 

The size of his erection was both impressive and intimidating, and the precum leaking from the tip made your mouth water. 

Iwaizumi rolled on the condom and looked up, snickering at the look of desire plain on your face. “You ready, babe? Because once I start, I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

You shot him a cheeky grin. “I think I can handle that, Hajime.”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he taunted, pushing your thighs apart. He lined himself up with your entrance, running himself up and down your folds. His cock was so hard that you could feel it throbbing against your pussy. Far too eager to feel him inside of you, you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer.

As Iwaizumi slowly slid inside of you, he spread your lower lips with his fingers, watching you take every inch of his formidable length. The sudden way he filled your pussy had you silently gasping, eyes rolling back in your head at the incredible stretch of your walls.

God, if you had known it was going to be this good, you would have made a move on him earlier. 

Your walls clamped down on him eagerly, more than ready for him to start moving. He inhaled sharply at the feeling, hips snapping forward suddenly. You cried out at the feeling, and he leaned down to kiss you again, swallowing your moans with his mouth. 

You couldn’t even focus anymore, with Iwaizumi quickly overwhelming your body with sensations. The feeling of his cock pulling along your walls as he slides out, his mouth moving to suck a dark bruise on your neck, his hand coming up to pinch your nipples – it all leaves you hazy with arousal. 

You acted on instinct, raising your hips to meet his. Your hand threaded into his spiky hair, pulling harshly, and he growled at the feeling. 

“Do you even know how long I’ve been fantasizing about this?” Iwaizumi purred, punctuating his words with hard thrusts. “How many times I thought about you underneath me like this?”

His sinful words proved to be your demise. “Hajime, I’m – I’m gonna—”

“Gonna cum, baby?” His fingers return to your clit, rubbing harsh circles around it. “That’s it, good girl. Cum on my cock.”

“Hajime!” you cried out, and you toppled over the edge, your cunt squeezing his cock like you were trying to hold him inside. Iwaizumi’s hands gripped your hips tightly, pounding into you violently, chasing his own orgasm. He groaned out your name as your walls milked him dry.

When he finally stopped moving inside you, he fell forward onto your chest, both of you panting heavily. He slowly pulled out, getting off the bed and moving to dispose of the condom, while you whined at the loss of warmth. 

“Hold on, babe,” Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, pulling on a pair of boxers. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and held it out to you. “You can stay the night, if you want,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly.

“If I want?” you teased.

“Okay, fine, you caught me.” Sliding into bed next to you, he wrapped his arms around you, letting you cuddle up against his broad chest. “I want you to stay.”

“I want to stay too,” you whispered softly, reaching out to entangle one of your hands with his. He hummed, pleased with your response.

The lull of his heartbeat against your ear was soothing, and you were about to drift off when you heard him make a noise of frustration.

“What’s wrong?” you asked sleepily.

“It’s nothing,” he said, lightly stroking your hair. “There’s just something I feel like I forgot to do.”

You both were silent for a few moments until the sound of the front door opening echoed through the apartment. 

“Iwa-chan, are you home yet?” Oikawa called. “You’re not mad at me anymore, right?”

Iwaizumi abruptly sat up, causing you to fall off of his chest.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
